A block chain, also called a public transaction book, is a technique that prevents hacking that may occur when trading with virtual currency. In the case of an existing financial company, a transaction record is stored in a centralized server. However, in the block chain, details of a transaction are transmitted to all users participating in the transaction, and the details of every transaction are compared in order to prevent counterfeiting of data. The block chain is applied to a bit coin, which is a representative online virtual currency. In the bit coin, transactions are transparently recorded on a book that anyone can read, and a large number of computers using the bit coin verify this record every 10 minutes to prevent hacking.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a general file sharing system stores and manages a data or a file in a cloud storage using a centralized server, and users access the cloud storage to request or search for the data or files. In this case, not only a mass storage device is required, but also a centralized server for managing the mass storage device is required, so that there is a problem in that system design and maintenance are complicated.
The present invention proposes a platform for implementing a data management/request system without a centralized server by utilizing a block chain.